


Beautiful Boy

by XxUnixX



Category: Danganronpa, SDR2
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Crushes, Hiyoko Sucks, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kazuichi angst, Kazuichi centric, Kazuichis Dad, M/M, breakdown - Freeform, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX
Summary: Kazuichi and Gundham kiss but it doesn’t go right...Pretty much Soudam and Hiyoko being a massive bitch- y’know, the normal.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Soudam, Soudham - Relationship, gundham - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Beautiful Boy

Kazuichis knees buckled against his will as he dropped to the cold bathroom floor with his hands grasping and pulling his bright hot pink hair, tears running down his face as broken loud sobs bounced off the walls only to make the noise louder.  
Trembles ran through his body while he slumped against the tiled wall, he hoped Gundham hadn't followed him as that would only worsen the embarrassment he felt.

Earlier that day Kazuichi was in the breakfast hall with his supposed friends after another rude awakening from a nightmare, he ran his hands down his face trying to wake up and seem even half as lively as he normally is but he couldn't help but struggle with the simple task.  
He hoped no one would notice his distress and shaky hands that ran down his own tanned skin, "H-hey dude! Do you have any plans today?" He cleared his throat trying to talk to his blonde angry friend, Fuyuhiko, "Oh fuck off." Kazuichi laughed at the response.

With that his day had begun, as he was leaving the breakfast hall he couldn't help but see a lone figure sitting in the sand with a hunch. Curiosity killed the cat you may say..  
Silently walking up behind the figure he quickly noticed it was his love rival Gundham, or Hamster Chan as he referred to the other. Trying to turn around before the other saw him he stumbled on the sand which announced his presence as clear as day.  
"Shit.." He mumbled under his breath as he looked over his shoulder and watched as Gundham turned around, for a second almost looking startled but hid it quickly with the damn egotistical expression he had.

"Shark toothed mortal? Has my dark aura called to you?" Gundham stood up and towered over the shorter male with a large smirk that caused Kazuichi to stumble back, "Dark aura? The hell are you talkin' about man?" He shoved his hands into his greenish yellow jumpsuit just wishing he could run off to the security of his room where he could work.  
Gundham tilted his head before letting out a dramatic sigh of disappointment, "As expected from a mortal.." His tone caught Kazuichi off guard before his shoulders tensed and raised angrily, "Oi! Fuck off, stop actin' like you're all so superior!" His tone biter with hatred for the "emo"

The two stood across from each other with each a angry intense glare on their faces, Kazuichi would've backed down with a lame excuse to run off if it wasn't for the fact his morning had been shitty and put him in a even worse mood.  
"I, The Supreme Overlord of Ice, is superior." Gundham glared from the challenge, he had only wanted to have a simple peaceful morning with his devas but of course The Shark Toothed One ruined it. Like he had ruined everything else from their fellow classmates trust and ruining trials.

Kazuichi trembled as anger coursed through his veins, "I fuckin' hate you!" He yelled while pointing a finger at the other. The tension had caused him to lash out causing him to roughly push Gundham on the shoulder and sending him backwards by a step or three.  
The whole "Poisonous touch" had been forgotten in the moment as a fight broke out between the two. Their frustrations with everything had been turned on each other causing the two to lash out violently.  
Luckily the two had been a decent ways away from their classmates so nobody, specifically Nekomaru, couldn't stop them.

Gundham had used his strength and size against the other by punching him harshly across the face causing the pink haired man to tumble back and grabbing onto anything that could keep him from falling. The only thing being in reach was Gundham who'm he grabbed the edge of his large jacket and pulled him down alongside himself.  
All the air left Kazuichis lungs as the large weight of the other dropped onto him, their chest pressed together with hot heavy breaths an flushed faces from the suns heat and the fight.

Slowly Kazuichi opened his eyes while groaning in pain only to see Gundham peering down at him with his two differing eye colors analyzing him while adjusting his body slightly to give the other room. Though the new position seemed even worse with Gundhams arms on either side of his head and practically straddling him.  
He couldn't hear the words escaping the others mouth, the words blurry like a glass panel that had been smeared with water.

A second had passed before a red blush flushed through Kazuichis face, staring up at the other as he softly panted tiredly. He didn't even notice his eyes peering down at Gundhams lips then averting back to his eyes. Though it seemed like Gundham noticed as he himself stared down at Kazuichi while supporting his own flushed face.  
Without realizing what he was doing he arched forward slightly and kissed Gundham sweetly, Gundham was shocked but melted into the touch while kissing him back. It had been a sweet moment for the two before they heard a voice in the distance call out with a mocking tone.  
"Look at this, just two disgusting fags kissing on the beach sand like filthy dirt." Quickly Kazuichi pushed Gundham away and sat up only to see Hiyoko staring at the two with a evil smile.

"I-I" Kazuichi stammered as the words rang in his head, without a second to waste he collected himself off the floor and ran, trying to run away from his pain and fear but it seemed to follow him no matter how much he ran.  
While running down the pathway he passed by Hajime and Fuyuhiko who stared at him with a version of worry in their eyes. Before they could stop him he ran into his cottage and locked himself in the bathroom.

Which is where we are now with Kazuichi hyperventilating, the pain felt like it was tearing his chest open. Like a dirty disgusting secret had been exposed.  
"Fuck!" He screamed as he slammed his fist onto the floor, not even caring about the pain in his hand now as he continued to hit the ground until his hands snaked up and pulled his hair.  
Words stammered past his lips as he continued to cry out, "I'm not! I'm not gay! I'm not fuckin' gay!"

The sound proof bathroom hid the broken boy who wailed for what felt like hours though only minutes. In a flash everything brought him back to his childhood. A small child with black hair and brown eyes smiling sweetly at a boy before his father dragged him away and tried to beat the "gay" out the six year old who cried and begged for him to stop.  
With every plea the young child wailed it seemed like his father only hit him harder than before, "I refuse to have a faggot son!" The large man yelled before grabbing a wrench from his toolbox, "I refuse to raise a disgrace!"

The morning after the child was so beaten that he couldn't leave his bedroom for days, starving from being unable to move and without a caring father to bring him food as a apology.  
After that it seemed like a more frequent beatings that gave the young child scars that caused his stomach to flip anytime he glanced at the wounds.

Kazuichis hands tugged at his hair, believing that if he beat himself like his father had then he wouldn't feel such emotions. He would bottle it and ignore it, he would be the perfect masculine son with a beautiful wife.  
He had to be perfect because he couldn't be anything else..  
He couldn't be gay...He can't


End file.
